Love and Loss
by heathermh
Summary: Sequel to Stand Alone. A werewolf finds his cub. BtVS/HP
1. Family Found

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Second in the Love and Loss series. It helps if you have read Sland Alone first.

**Love and Loss, **

**Family Found**

The ground was covered with unconscious bodies. Even though it could be argued that her enemy was no longer human, his followers were; she could not take a human life. She has only once crossed that line and it cost her sister in return, who knew what the cost would be now that she felt like she had nothing else to loose? She did not want to know.

She was bloodied, bruised and beyond exhausted. When the latest curse hit her, she could hold up no longer. Collapsing to her knees, she refused to look at thing in front of her. He reached down and firmly grasped her jaw and as tired as she was, she could not find the strength to resist.

"You will pay for this disobedience. You should have listen to me and just come quietly, but now I am going to have to teach you who is stronger, and you, my dear, will find out that it is not you." Voldemort said.

Buffy glared at him. Knowing she on the verge of passing out, she decide to get one last dig before giving in to the blackness threatening her vision. Gasps of shock could be heard from the surrounding Death Eaters when she spit a mouthful of blood in his face.

"You could curse me to the deepest level of hell Wood wart, and it still won't protect you from me." And with that said, she was unable to hold the dark off anymore.

Dumbledore could only look in disbelief at the group before him. He had just informed the Watcher's Council that the dark lord was after a slayer; not just any slayer, but Buffy Summers, the longest living slayer alive. He had expected a 'thank you, we will let her know' or at least a location so the wizard could inform her himself. What he had not expected was a brush off.

"We are sorry, sir, but there is nothing that we can do. Lord Voldemort is human and therefore out of our jurisdiction." Rupert Giles, head of the reformed Watcher's Council said.

"Buffy can take care of any threat that is thrown her way. She would not except any help." A redhead girl, Willow he believed her name was, stated bitterly.

"Serve's her right, the uptight bitch. I hope she gets what is coming to her." A dark skinned slayer muttered, but was loud enough that most heard her. Mr. Giles, Willow, and a boy wearing an eye patch looked pained at that statement but made no remarks in response.

"Thank you for your efforts, Mr. Dumbledore, but I believe that your visit in that regard was in vain. However, we, the Watcher's Council hope to make an offer that we feel would keep your time from be a wasted effort. We would like to form an alliance. I believe that there are many areas that we could help each other in…."

Dumbledore sat and listened in stunned silence. After Mr. Giles was finished with his proposal, Dumbledore forced a smile.

"A promising agreement is sure to be met I believe, but it is not up for me alone to decide. I, first, must converse with the others before we can make that first step. I will return as soon as I can. Thank you." Dumbledore rose to leave, thinking that for the first time he was grateful for his busy schedule.

As he readied to portkey back to England, Dumbledore decide that it fell to him to do something. Although the wizarding world had their own methods of dealing with the supernatural, she was still a champion of light, humanity's warrior. He felt that he had to at least warn her, if nothing else; it was the humane thing to do.

Unfortunately he could not do this alone, he would need help. He would have to ask the Order's help in locating Miss Summers.

The wizard strolled down the darken street, his canine companion happily pranced beside him. Even with the seriousness of the mission they had just finished, and the grave news that they had learnt, he could not help but smile. Padfoot was so excited about being allowed out of the house; as well he should, this was only the third time in six years.

His smile faltered for a moment as he remembered exactly what he had found out. True this meant that the war most likely was coming to an end, but how were they supposed to defeat demons along with the dark wizards that Voldemort was now recruiting?

He took a deep breath, enjoying the smells of the park in the twilight hours. They smelled of grass, trees, and dirt after a light rain, his favorite. He pulled the air deep through his nose, then, he depicted the scents apart. He disregarded the subtle scents of humans who had passed through during the day one by one.

Suddenly he stopped.

Padfoot stopped and looked at him, tensed incase he had missed a threat.

The wolf could not believe it, he smelled his cub. The vanilla that once accompanied it growing up was gone, but her basic musk was there.

All thoughts of the mission were gone. His cub was in London. He had not seen her in over ten years, not since she was twelve. He had to find her. She could not be here in such a desperate and dangerous time. He began to trail her through the park; she had only passed thru, at the most, thirty minutes before.

Padfoot was confused; this behavior was odd for his friend. He decided to follow also, but a step of two behind. It seemed that his friend was enthralled. He no longer was keeping watch of his surroundings, intent on following what seemed only he could see.

The farther along the wolf went the more tense he became. With each step he took, his concern grew. He had been trailing her for an hour now, and the resulting area caused a seed of fear to blossom within his chest. They were in the old warehouse district. This was bad. Any wizard would be able to feel the presence of demons; results from an awareness charm though in third year and perment unless dispelled.

The cub's scent disappeared, only to be replaced by the stench of demon, fear that belonged to another human, and dark magic. His pace increased, following the new scent. He would find his daughter, after this new threat was taken care of.

Padfoot had been cautiously following his friend wondering what he was hunting, well who he was trailing anyway. It had not taken long for him to notice the scent.

He smelled the change at the same time as Moony. Quickly changing out of dog form, he drew his wand and caught up with the werewolf ready to fight.

The scene they came upon two buildings down shocked both wizards. There were about five demons lying around dead. There were also about ten death eaters on the ground, alive or not, they could not tell, and that rat, Wormtail, hovered to the side of another death eater that stood beside Voldemort. At their feet lay a beaten child. Thank, Merlin no one had noticed the newly arrived wizards yet.

Remus felt as if his heart had stopped. That was Buffy that lay at Voldemort's feet. It took everything in him not to give in to the wolf and rush to the aid of his cub.

A plan was quickly formed. Sirius quietly levitated a piece of trash on the other side of the warehouse causing it to crash against the wall. The result; all three dark wizards spun around to face a possible attack, wands ready. Remus shot two stunner spells, one after another at the death eaters. Sirius shot one at Voldemort before he changed back into a dog and bound towards the girl. Remus continued to shoot the spell at Voldemort knowing that they only held for a few seconds on the dark wizard.

An eternity seemed to pass as Remus waited for Sirius to return with his daughter. He could only pray that his friend would move a little more quickly before his magic was drained too much to escape.

Sirius, also, felt like he could not move fast enough. When he reached the poor child, he lost a half a second, afraid to grab any part of her broken body or to drag her away. He decided to drag and grabbed the collar of her bloodied blouse, and sent his own prayer that their rescue would not cause what they were trying to prevent.

As soon as Sirius was back at Remus' side, he changed back into his human form. He quickly, but gently picked up the one they rescued.

"Three, two, one."

Both males apparated away, haven taken Voldemort's target with them.

"Molly! Molly, help! Molly!"

Remus and Sirius burst into the headquarters of the Order. Neither paid any attention to the screaming that rang throughout the house from an old painting in result of their loud entrance. Neither did they pay attention to the others filing in from other parts of the house.

"What is all this hollering about?" Mrs. Weasley asked, having rushed from the kitchen.

"Help her, please." Remus begged.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widen when she saw the condition of the girl held in Remus' arms.

"Follow me." She ordered, leading him to another room. Remus followed leaving Sirius to answer any questions the others might have.

He felt as if his heart would break. Had the dark lord found out his family, or had their meeting just been a coincidence? Somehow, he did not believe that it was the latter.

After Mrs. Weasley had pushed him out of the room, he paced the hall; thoughts racing though his head. He never noticed that that a young boy stood beside his mother waiting to be noticed by his father. Or that the mother's hair bleed from a beautiful blue her husband claimed to love to a dull blackish brown when they where over looked.

After a while, the door opened the redheaded pseudo nurse struck her head out.

"You can come in now. I have done all I can, now we need to let her rest."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but only if you are quiet! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Thank you Molly." Remus said sincerely, bringing her into a quick hug before settling down on the edge of the bed.

He raised a hand and gently tucked a strand of hair behind his daughter's ear. He felt as if pieces of his soul was being ripped off as he took in her appearance. Her face was gaunt and hollow; a paleness that had nothing to do with her injuries was evident. She looked like she had not have had a decent meal in years. Where was her mother and sister, and why wasn't she with them? Answers, Remus knew, would not come until she was awake, but that did not stop them from flowing thru his mind.

The young boy's mother watched her husband caress the face of the woman on the bed and listen as whispered words barely reached her ears. The love he shown for this unknown female broke her heart. Angrily wiping her tears away, she vowed that she would not release him without a fight! Before leaving, Tonks took one last look at Remus before leaving the doorway, his words floating behind her.

"Buffy, my dove, what happened?"


	2. Naive Judgment

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slay or the Harry Potter series.

A/N- this has not been beta. This might not be logical but I tried to think about how a nine year old child would look at his parents fighting for the first time (in his eyes at least) and him not hearing everything.

Tears poured down his face unnoticed as he huddled listening to the argument. His mother had grabbed his father as soon as he had left the bedroom with the hurt woman and dragged him to the one beside it. The hurtful words soon followed. His mother would never lie but he could not believe that his father would leave them like this! He was a good man!

More tears trailed down his face as a hiccup was added to his breathing. Thoughts ran wild through his mind trying to find a reason his world was crashing around him. Was his father leaving? Had his mother done something wrong to drive his father away? Had his father? Or was he at fault that his parents were suddenly not happy?

The door in front of him cracked open and blonde hair with dark roots poked out. Slowly she emerged from the doorway moving stiffly. Her eyes reminded him of Uncle Padfoot when he thought no one was looking, dark and empty.

Then they landed on him.

And he knew.

Her.

She was the reason.

The one that hurt his family.

And he knew true hate for the first time. Even though the war had been going since before he was born, it had not truly touched him. No one close to him had died, his life spent within these walls.

But her, the one that was causing his parents to not love each other, the one that was going to take his father away, was standing before him.

Hurting him.

Hurting his mother.

Hurting his father.

He would not let this happen.

"You. Can. Not. Have. Him!" He growled out.

Surprise lite upon her face. Shock freezing her just steps away from the door. Her eyes flew to his.

"What?" she breathed out.

He noticed her eyes didn't fill with life as his uncle's did.

"I won't let you have him. He's MY father! He belongs to MY mother and ME! You think you can just come here and take him but I won't let you! You're not wanted here! Go AWAY! STAY AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM! I WON'T LET YOU HURT! MY FAMILY!" His voice steadily rose until he was shouting.

"YOU'RE NOTHING YOU HEAR ME NOTHING! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! GO AWAY AND LET HIM ALONE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" His parents fight had ceased but he noticed not. The woman flinched with each word that came from his mouth until tears gathered at her eyes but he took this to mean that he was right. That he had caught on to what she was doing and calling her on it.

The thought that she might be blameless never entered his nine year old mind, that all of this was a misunderstanding. He just knew that it had to be her fault.

Because his mother never lied.

Because his father was a good man.


End file.
